Chapter 353
The Ogre Cliff is the 353rd chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Sesshōmaru's group goes to Goryōmaru's temple. Sesshōmaru learns a new unfamiliar scent. *Inuyasha and friends follow Kagura to the ogre-cliff. *Naraku appears inside the cave and brings the ogre to life, hoping to have Inuyasha & group become digested by the ogre, leaving only their jewel shard behind so he can collect it. Synopsis * After their encounter with Kagura, Sesshōmaru and his group decide to investigate Goryōmaru's temple, finding it in ruins. Jaken is holding the crystal of demonic energy that detects the Nulling stone, and it indicates that Naraku's heart isn't nearby. He wonders if Kagura was lying to them. Sesshōmaru smells that Inuyasha was at the temple, as well as another unknown scent. Rin becomes frightened when she sees piles of demon corpses further inside the temple. Jaken finds a hole in the ground filled to the brim with demon bones. Sesshōmaru says that someone was buried in the hole, but the grave is empty now. He stares down at the empty hole, thinking to himself that he must remember this other scent. *Inuyasha and group are chasing after Kagura, Kanna, Hakudōshi, and Akago. Inuyasha curses himself but Miroku tells him not to fret, the reason they're so behind is because they stayed to bury Goryōmaru's corpse, plus now they know with certainty that the Infant is Naraku's living heart. Inuyasha scoffs and says it doesn't matter; they have to hurry and catch up with Hakudōshi and the Infant before Naraku decides to hide his heart in a new location. Then, the group sees Kagura on her plume. They remember how she behaved as though she wished to betray Naraku. She thinks to herself. "They've noticed me. Good! Now follow me..." The group follows her, and Shippō wonders why she's putting so much distance between her and them. Miroku says she probably doesn't want anyone to realize she's assisting them. * Kagura has led Inuyasha & group to the Ogre-shaped cliff. Inuyasha smells something suspicious coming from within, so the group enters the mouth of the ogre-cliff. Shippō remarks that it's like they're being eaten. At the bottom of the shaft, Kagome senses something evil and Inuyasha catches a familiar scent. He tells her to stay close to him no matter what, then unsheathes his Tessaiga. "I know you're there!! Show yourself!!" Inuyasha uses the windscar, and out of the haze from the attack, Naraku reveals himself, swarms of Saimyōshō appearing behind him. Inuyasha asks Naraku what he's doing in the cave, and Miroku sweats, wondering if this means Naraku has already moved his heart; he wouldn't come out into the open if his one means of defeat was nearby. Naraku chuckles, asking Inuyasha why he's so upset, saying he thought the hanyō would be happy to see him after such a long time. Naraku holds out his Shikon jewel fragment, which is nearly whole. Kagome thinks to herself that the dark aura around the jewel has grown much stronger than it was in the border between worlds. Naraku grins. "Do leave me a gift before departing to the afterlife, would you? I mean... the Shikon shard the woman has." *The shard in Naraku's hand resonates and glows, making the cave of the ogre-cliff tremble. Outside, Kagura looks at the cliff and sees the eyes of the ogre open; it's alive! Hakudōshi is watching the wind sorceress from afar, grinning to himself smugly, seeing her actions and how she is conspiring against Naraku. *Back in the cave, acid starts to fall from the walls on Inuyasha and group. Naraku says that they'll all be dissolved into nothingness inside the ogre's belly, leaving nothing behind but the jewel shard for him to collect. Inuyasha says he'll kill him before that happens, swinging his sword at Naraku. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters